naruto_fanworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Naruto-fanworld Wiki
Hello NarutoFans! Have you ever wanted to contribute to narutos world? Perhaps with a home-made character, a brand new jutsu or something else? Then this is your chance! At this wiki I will try and build up the generations of ninja that will in time succeed narutos generation in the shinobi world, and i need any help i can get, so if you want to help, write to Mr.Oakzzz! PS! plz note that this isn't an official naruto page and thus, this has no actuall connection to the series written by Masashi Kishimoto. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE RIGHTS TO THE ORIGINAL NARUTO SERIES! Contribute to the naruto world! This wiki will be used to build up the generations of shinobi that will come after narutos generation, based on the fans ideas and thier fantasy. Since the original series has yet to be finished, we (the fans) will have to come up with an ending ourselfes. It will probably not match the ending of the original series, but as the name suggests, this is a world for the fans! At current date, we will asume that the fourth shinobi world war has ended. Tobi was killed by Naruto during their battle and Itachi and Sasuke defeated Kabuto and stopped the Impure world ressurection. We will also asume that Kabuto survived his encounter with the two Uchiha brothers. Finally i will asume that Sasuke is still out to destroy the leaf village and that Naruto is the current Hokage. Furthermore, we will start our world 20 years past the war in order to be able to start from scratch and not having to put up with all post-war stuff. You'r free to help me create new characters and simply put anything you would like to contribute with. However, i would like to at the very least be noticed with what you want to contribute with. Also, i will not take responsibility for your actions on this wiki and by contributing you will carry this responsability yourselfes. At last, i do not want you to create any "overpowered" characters, and thus, will set up some simple rules for character creation: #If you want to create your own kekkei genkai, plz give me a note of how it works. #Plz note that the Uchiha is a DEAD clan, the sole exception being Sasuke. If you want to get the Sharingan or any of its abilities, please tell me how your character will get in possession of it. An example of this can be shown by my own character Sakumo Uzumaki. #In order to give a fair judgement of what is "overpower" i will present a list of how many jutsu of each rank one person will be able to have: *Genin: 5 c-rank, 2 b-rank, 1 a-rank, 0 s-rank. *Chunin: 7 c-rank, 3 b-rank, 2 a-rank, 1 s-rank. *Jounin: 5 b-rank, 3, a-rank, 2 s-rank. Note: if you give your character jutsus that isn't ranked, i want to be informed. Ranks that aren't shown for a class above, for example c-rank for Jounin, can be learned at unlimited basis. (This can be shown by my character Kinoko Uzumaki, a genin who currently can use 2 c-ranked and 1 b-ranked jutsu.) Note: You can check want ranks jutsus have at Naruto.wikia. Latest activity Category:Browse